


1526——海德薇莉在维也纳

by Diante



Series: Butterflies by the Amazon River [4]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Battle of Mohacs, F/M, Historical Hetalia, Hungary thinks herself as a boy, So do the others
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:07:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 16,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24727948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diante/pseuds/Diante
Summary: 匈牙利觉得波西米亚是水，装进谁的版图就成了谁的形状，他对她女性身份捆绑的种种特质充满鄙夷。
Relationships: Austria/Hungary (Hetalia)
Series: Butterflies by the Amazon River [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1785298
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 自设 捷克-佩特拉；斯洛伐克-安德雷；

  * **1**



拉约什二世溺水而死的那天匈牙利也在战场上。他与大军一起撤退，不幸跌落战马让滔滔河水吞噬。匈牙利很想拉他一把，但士兵们催促他快走——“我们已经失去了国王，不能再失去您”。他全身都让河水打湿了。渡到对岸，年迈的军人解下战袍为他擦拭身体，点起一摊篝火烤干他的衣服。稚气未脱的匈牙利抱膝坐在帐篷前，脸让火光照得红通通。

我们的国王没有孩子，他想。经历了阿尔帕德和安茹之后他明白这次雅盖隆面临的是什么。夏夜的暖风拂过他的胳膊和脊背，他打了个哆嗦，起身去篝火边的架子上取下战衣。披在他身上的外袍发出簌簌声滑下来。突发奇想地，他在穿上里衣前弯起手臂，借火光仔细地观察那儿隆起的样子。一小块圆润、年轻的肌肉自上臂缓缓膨隆，因覆着的少许脂肪而不似青年军人般棱角分明。他失望地垂下眉毛，猛地想起满月的某天大家一起在湖里洗澡的场景。二十来岁的男子汉们比几百岁的他强壮，打闹时他们宽阔的肩背在月光下甩着水，像一尾跃起的大鱼，每滴钻石似的水珠从他们蜷曲的胡髭和体毛上飞起来，快活地洒回湖中。而他沉默地潜进水底，只露出一个脑袋，长发湿漉漉地贴住脸颊。他看着水面，倒影也忧愁地望着他，好像个对视的姑娘。

自打匈牙利记事起他只见过波西米亚一个女性国家。过去，这位叫佩特拉的女士以男性自居时还盛情邀请自己躺上床共度良宵——当然，他只与她彻夜长谈，对君王的景仰和钦佩几乎要溢出他笨拙的心，让他边努力搜刮着得体词句对答边捏紧被角。后来，在他们跳了无数支舞，练过无数次剑，手足相抵共眠过无数个夜晚后他才知道佩特拉的性别。她穿上长裙出现在匈牙利面前的那天他羞红了脸。

佩特拉身段玲珑，腰身纤细，巴掌那么大的脸上装着两只琥珀色的大眼睛，像只聪明的猫。尽管她依然穿男式礼服，穿臃肿的板甲，但当匈牙利想起她穿睡裙时堆积在锁骨的凹陷处的栗色长发，想起她吻自己时耳垂上坠着绿宝石，便觉得那刻意压低以示威严的嗓音也可笑起来——女人毕竟是女人，外表柔软的菲利克斯能拧着佩特拉的手腕让她疼得双眼通红，温文尔雅的卢森堡皱皱眉也能让她心烦意乱地抖一抖肩，再强壮的盔甲也无法弥补自古以来相差的力量，无法掩盖与生俱来的对另一性别的恐惧。由是匈牙利与她也不再那么亲密了。他与她并肩作战，但仅仅是并肩作战。毕竟他见识过佩特拉为胡斯教派与卢森堡公然叫板，又在卧房一角暗自神伤的样子。当他想给予君主一个安慰性质的拥抱时，她却回过头瞪他，怒张的双眼里除了惊惧还蒙着一层泪花。是的，只因为他用以打破沉默的话以“卢森堡”开头。但或许又是因为别的什么，譬如他手上的铁器味，或者是身为男性的本质？

次日天破晓时军队又启程了，原本轻装上阵的匈牙利被要求套上盔甲，他对此并无异议，但这个因战败而愈发潮热的夏季捂在层层布料和金属外壳里，像一身臭汗似的发酵了，让他浑身刺痒难堪。

  * **2**



再过几日，他们回到布达佩斯，匈牙利稍作歇息便匆匆赶往布拉格。在佩特拉的王座前他告知对方这一心痛的消息——当然，传令兵早已把死讯传遍王宫了，只是他仍有义务亲自重复一次。佩特拉面色平静地听完，俯身托起他的脸，扳指上的棱角硌痛了他的下巴。他目不转睛地看着她，心想她本该表现得比现在更难过些。

“海德薇莉，我们很快就要去维也纳了。”她没对国王的死讯发表什么，但却告诉匈牙利这个，用一种用遗憾来形容更合适的语气。明显地，匈牙利的眉头皱起来，然后她放开他，换了个更舒服的姿势蜷在椅垫中：“王后和国王的姐姐已经安排好一切。罗德里赫乐意接纳我们。现在你该做的是和你家那孩子好好准备行装。”

“那孩子……”

“安德雷。”佩特拉笑了。

“这件事已经确定了吗？”他突然感到一阵失望。

“或许那时你还在从战场撤退的路上。”她说，用足尖朝空中点了点。

“但我不确定我的人民是否能接受哈布斯堡的国王。”匈牙利坦白说，“我在布达佩斯听到很多关于斐……斐迪南大公的议论。他们不想被德意志人统治。”

佩特拉露出惊讶的样子，眉毛高高地扬起来：“这事只取决于你。”

“是的。”他咬住嘴唇沉思了一会儿，长久地斜坐在地上，他感到双腿发麻，“但是，我还没有考虑好……”

“这些年奥地利进步得很快。”佩特拉舒缓了表情，“我们有理由相信哈布斯堡。”

匈牙利在言语上总是不如伶牙俐齿的波西米亚，他无奈地抛出最后一条用以反驳的依据：“但他们信仰天主教。至少这和你已经格格不入。”

佩特拉撇撇嘴说：“这不会是重点。”在匈牙利说更多前，她坚定地说道：“总之我们得一起去。现在你已经不是过去的匈牙利了。你需要帮助。”

“不……”他摇着头看眼前的女人，不认为自己已经到了这样的地步。

但是佩特拉走下王座，在他面前单膝跪下，捏了捏他柔软的手臂。

“海德薇莉，你没有自己想的那么强壮。”她突然说。

匈牙利感到被捏到的地方隐隐作痛。这很奇怪，他明明没有在战场上受伤。

  * **3**



马车在霍夫堡皇宫停下时奥地利的仆人已经守候在门前。最先下来的是匈牙利，他向安德雷伸出手。比他高一头的男孩弓着背钻出来，当他在地上站稳时，佩特拉已经跳下来了。侍从带他们去备好的房间小憩片刻，并没有提及何时要与罗德里赫见面。三人被安排在不同的房间中。匈牙利躺在床上，咀嚼着佩特拉对自己说的关于他没有那么强壮的话。上世纪马加什攻下维也纳时，他有幸和那个瘦弱的罗德里赫近距离接触过。他戴着一副眼镜，颤抖的嘴唇色泽苍白，但面上镇定自若。可匈牙利握着剑向他走过去时他又不自觉地后退了两步。

短短四十年让他长大些了吗？在见到本人前一切都只是猜测。但愈发华丽的皇宫无疑可作为国力强盛的佐证。中午仆人为他送来餐食——平淡无奇的德意志味道，他问什么时候才能见到罗德里赫，仆人说请他静候吩咐。静候吩咐，他反复念这两个词，任不快的情绪在全身延展。下午安德雷来找了他一次，问他一切是否都好。他点点头，没让对方进屋。实际上他并不是很好。从午后一刻起他就开始发热。他知道这是战争的后遗症。沸腾的民怨和满是疮痍的土地在用这种方式对他叫嚣。当他集中精力骑马赶往布拉格时他注意不到这个。而现在，被闲置的时间里，它们就如豺狼虎豹似的找上来。匈牙利难受地躺在那，没敢抖开叠好的被子。但一个刺绣的枕头引起他的注意。他望了望门口，小心翼翼地把枕头抱在怀中，蜷起双腿，终于找到一个舒服些的姿势，沉沉睡去。梦里奥斯曼骑兵的箭从耳边咻咻地飞过，弯刀挥到他胸前，把那渡河后才穿上的盔甲砍出一条宽而深的缝。他无助地按住脱开的甲片，但它们依然不受控地下落，砸进脚下的土壤，天地尽碎。

傍晚时分匈牙利从噩梦里醒来，满头是汗，好像从一只盛热水的桶里捞出来。但他的神志清醒许多。他没把湿透的头发晾干“吩咐”就来了。他抹一把烧红的脸，局促不安地跟着仆人走过幽深的走廊。天色已暗，廊道像藏在密林中的小路，指向祸福难料的前方。但很快这种疑虑就被灯火通明的宴会厅打消了。武器已照叮嘱拿下，没了腰刀和佩剑的礼服在走动时轻得吓人。他被安排在长桌最不起眼的位置，让几个年迈的德意志人夹在他与安德雷中间。国王身旁坐着的想必就是罗德里赫——他把头发向后梳起来，雕塑似的脸上毫无欣喜神色。在他旁边一些的位置坐着佩特拉，这让匈牙利很惊讶，他没想过他与波西米亚在座次上会有如此明显的区分。

宴会进行到一半时人们开始喊“我亲爱的波西米亚和匈牙利”，于是佩特拉站起来与国王碰杯。匈牙利学着模样捧起面前的大家伙，沉沉的金杯里装着暗红的酒，里面映着他茫然的影子。他笑了声把酒一饮而尽，周围的人开始欢呼。他看到罗德里赫看了他一眼，带着点与他躺在房里回忆过往时相同的疑惑。杯酒下肚，他感到浑身又像被火灼烧，这必然不是寡淡的葡萄汁所致。让人惊叹连连的食物在他嘴里好像一团没有味道的面糊，他只得努力下咽，并不时友好地回应周围人们投来的善意笑容。安德雷是唯一用匈牙利语以口型问候他的那个，他小幅度地摇头，表示不必过度担忧。另一边，佩特拉看起来对德意志宫廷的生活并不陌生。她自如地和皇宫重臣谈笑，耳坠随脑袋摆来摆去。

会后人们弹起琴跳起舞时安德雷终于有机会凑到匈牙利身边。在匈牙利开口说话前他就伸出一根手指以示安静，然后压低身子碰他的额头。“你病啦。”得出结论，安德雷难过地说，边用袖子替他擦掉脸上的汗，“你病了。你得赶快休息。”

匈牙利不想辩解太多，摆了摆手就从他身边晃过去。他对德意志人的宫廷生活有所耳闻。在这种时候提前退场是令人扫兴、极不礼貌的。他冷脸示意安德雷离开。安德雷照做了，忧心忡忡地退到房间另一边。他看了看佩特拉，她正在和一位贵族交谈，一手拿着酒，一手捏着裙摆，毫无要来找他的意思，这很好。匈牙利背身坐着，下巴枕在交叠于椅背的双手上。眯眼让狂欢的人们来来回回从眼前走过。当人们开始跳舞时便不会施与他太多关注，因此他坦然地把眼皮合上得更多。

琉特琴和脚步声一起远去，匈牙利几乎要在椅背上睡着了。但当罗德里赫在他面前蹲下时，其实距安德雷离开并没有过去多久。他睁开又冷又沉的眼睛望着那个模模糊糊的人影。罗德里赫伸手碰了碰他的脸颊，用手背。

“匈牙利。你得回去休息。”他说。

当他和罗德里赫一起站起来时，匈牙利发觉对方已经高出他半个头了，旧时单薄的肩膀也比他宽阔不少。匈牙利极力忽视这个，挤出苍白的微笑说：“承蒙你关心，但不要紧。”

罗德里赫拉着他到喧闹的宴会厅外。一脚踏出门时安德雷还想追上来，但匈牙利制止了。他随罗德里赫到敞开在花园前的走廊上，吹着迎面而来的风。

“你有觉得其他哪里不舒服吗？”罗德里赫问他。匈牙利摇头。于是很快，他脸上出现了一抹友善的关怀：“那应该没有什么事。你刚经历了严重的战争，所以你会发热。”

“谢谢。”匈牙利说。但他知道他拉他出来一定不只是为了说这个。

“你叫伊丽莎白是吗？”突然，这个如同禁忌的名字从罗德里赫口中飘出来。匈牙利登时变得紧张，望着他，如临大敌。

“伊丽莎白……像个女孩的名字啊。”罗德里赫还在自言自语，“你为什么会叫这个呢？你是女孩吗？像佩特拉那样的。”

“不！”匈牙利脱口而出，“请忘了这个名字。它……它很奇怪。”

他用手穿过胸前扯紧对侧的披风，把自己裹在皮毛里，好像这样就能抵御这个名字带来的伤害。“我叫海德薇莉！”他说，因为过于激动有些缺氧，摇摇晃晃地让后脑靠在柱子上，“我是男人。”

罗德里赫满面狐疑，不过他暂且接受了这个说辞，友好地拍拍他的肩：“好的，海德薇莉，那么现在你应该去休息……”

话音未落匈牙利就从他的手下逃脱，让后半句也随风飘散开。罗德里赫有些不悦，他抱着臂问：“你很抗拒我？”

“现在我的大公是你的国王，或许他还是未来的神圣罗马皇帝。”为了增加言语的分量，他又补上一句。

对匈牙利而言神圣罗马皇帝的名号不像吓唬波西米亚那么有用。他把双手贴在冰凉的柱子上仰头看他。盖在他脸上的影子和望不见头的走廊一样黑，但两颗眼珠亮极了。

“从今天开始你就要住在这里。所以你要习惯和我共处。”罗德里赫说，但他没有回答。这时，人们陆陆续续从宴会厅走出来，他向前走了两步，把匈牙利挡在身后，和人们拥抱、告别。夜色是很好的伪装，匈牙利跨过石凳绕到柱子后，悄悄探出脑袋看他们。罗德里赫穿着一件短披风，空旷的花园在他背后，风把衣摆吹得像撩动的琴弦。

待人三三两两地消失在长廊尽头匈牙利才重新出现。罗德里赫很意外他没走，他对他说：“早点休息吧。吹久了风病很难好。虽然是夏天但晚上风也很凉。”

他尝试着去拉匈牙利的手，后者先是瑟缩了一下，接着又把手交出来。匈牙利的手很粗糙，掌心结着长期握剑的厚茧。罗德里赫用拇指揉着他的手心说：“我知道你不喜欢德意志国王。但是在战争中哈布斯堡帮了拉约什很大的忙。我也是站在你这边的。”

匈牙利想起战场上的哈布斯堡佣兵，无可辩驳。他朝罗德里赫靠过去，让两只手臂贴在一起。罗德里赫搂住他，低头在他耳边轻声说：“刚知道这个消息时我也很不适应。我还记得1485年你在这里做的事。”

匈牙利静静听着，他又说：“但今天看到你时我发现没有那么难以接受，毕竟现在我已经比你高大很多了。”

瞬间，匈牙利的身体僵硬了。高热的病魔席卷而来，他难受地咬住嘴唇，连连后退。王座之前佩特拉“你没有自己想的那么强壮”的低语萦绕在耳畔，若非背靠石柱，他几乎要跌倒。

胜利的笑容自罗德里赫唇角向脸颊抹开。他用不容置喙的语气说：“我带你回去吧，免得路上被人盘问。大多仆人还不认识你呢。”

没等他回答，罗德里赫已经拉着他往前走。匈牙利艰难地拖动脚步，临走前回头看了看，身后厅堂里的灯熄灭了，只剩下一片黑暗。

**TBC**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 相关背景：  
> 雅盖隆王朝(来自波兰)的拉约什二世同时也是波西米亚和匈牙利的国王。在1526年奥斯曼进攻匈牙利的莫哈赤战役中，国王战败逃跑时掉进河里淹死了。由于他没有子嗣，匈牙利和波西米亚的国王由奥地利大公斐迪南一世担任。(在几十年前蛤煲和他们约定过，如果哪天绝嗣了就让蛤煲当国王，同时，因为拉约什的老婆是西班牙那边的蛤煲血统，所以这件事也就这么定了下来)  
> 奥斯曼人在1526年占领了匈牙利的一大部分，扶持特兰西瓦尼亚出来的扎波利亚做国王。此时首都布达佩斯还在斐迪南手里。所以这里我设定洪住进奥的家中。但是，随着1529年及其后的几次奥斯曼对维也纳的包围战，更多匈牙利土地落入奥斯曼手中。最终在1540年布达佩斯也被扎波利亚拿走，蛤煲只剩下西匈牙利和克罗地亚。(但是我没写克，斯大概算是被奥皇拿走的那部分)那之后的时期大概对应后宫诱逃那一篇中被土鸡掳走的部分。  
> 波西米亚和匈牙利在历史上很长时间都是共主的，比如卢森堡王朝的时候，那时候波西米亚国王还是神圣罗马皇帝。但是，匈牙利始终没有在神圣罗马的版图中，在哈布斯堡王朝时他被称为皇帝的私人财产，很有趣。


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 自设 捷克-佩特拉；斯洛伐克-安德雷；

  * **4**




罗德里赫说他得尽快习惯和他共处的生活——如果指的是繁复的礼节、困惑的象棋和奇怪的拨弦乐器的话，那着实很难让人习惯。匈牙利在这儿的生活很枯燥。他扮演了一个极尴尬的角色，既没有佩特拉那样受重视，又不像安德雷那样几乎明示地被当作附庸。有时罗德里赫邀请他下棋，他们盘腿坐在桌前，对着小小的棋盘冥思苦想，他不觉得这比被菲利克斯拉上战场打架有趣很多。但转念一想眼前养尊处优的小少爷所过的生活与吃着马背捂热的生肉的他是多么不同，他便能明白这爱好与习性上的差距源自何处了。他为他学会了德语，尽管大多时候他们用匈牙利语交谈——这的确为奥地利的形象增色不少，毕竟他原以为他们至多用拉丁语交流的。大约半年以后，匈牙利已经能磕磕绊绊地说出一整句话，罗德里赫对此很欣慰。

“你很聪明，学棋学得很快，学语言也一样。能与你共主我感到很高兴。”这是罗德里赫第一次提到这个，匈牙利把它当做交友的讯号，他开始认真地思考这件事。

不过更多时候罗德里赫对佩特拉更感兴趣些。来都城维也纳拜访的公国和主教区见到佩特拉都会和她闲聊几句，好像结缘已久的朋友——噢，的确是的，匈牙利差点忘记波西米亚是选侯国的事，以及卢森堡王朝的君主也是神圣罗马皇帝的事，每当他想起这个，就感到一片天然的屏障早已把他和佩特拉隔开。她是卢森堡的附庸，是波兰的附庸，现在当了奥地利的附庸……她像一捧清水，装进瓶里就是瓶的形状，装进碗里又是碗的形状。诚然这是一种很好的处事之道，在匈牙利看来却难以和她女人的身份脱了干系。

有一日不知何故罗德里赫和佩特拉练起了剑。匈牙利在二楼窗前看了许久，直到佩特拉一次次地把罗德里赫打败，把他手里的剑打翻在地。穿短衣的女人得意地把剑插在土中，双手压在剑柄上压低了腰，像只慵懒的猫在舒展身体。匈牙利盯着那柄落在男人身边的剑，眼里忽然闪过一道光。

他们开始交谈。匈牙利听不见谈话的内容，但从神情上能知晓罗德里赫对佩特拉的剑术兴趣浓厚。又交手几回合后，佩特拉拎着剑离开。罗德里赫坐在地上休息。匈牙利按捺不住冲动，带着佩剑从楼上跑下来。

“我也能和你来两下吗？”他举剑问罗德里赫。

他突然想起过去两人交战时的情景，紧张地握紧了剑柄。显然，对方没有遭遇同样的困扰。他摸着剑站起来，摆出姿势说：“好啊。但你也看到了吧，我的剑术并不是很好。”

“没关系。我早就知道了。”一阵恶作剧的心思涌上来，他小心又兴奋地说，同时期待地等候对方恼羞成怒的模样，即使话一出口丝丝缕缕的后悔情绪就把他包围了：这是匈牙利该对奥地利说的话吗？作为朋友是否该这样恶意地揭人疮疤呢？但罗德里赫的反应比他能想到的镇定得多。他把肩膀耸了下，又突然收了剑垂下手臂，轻声对匈牙利笑起来：“既然如此，那我是不是该在比试前先问你讨教一下剑法呢？即使你刚遭遇了失败，但我依然承认你作为海德薇莉·伊丽莎白个人在剑术上的造诣。”

时隔半年，这个名字和这场战争再次刺痛了他，好像一只长锥凿进他胸口。他勉强让自己不露怯，也笑着回道：“你不想和我打吗？”

“刚刚我已经领教过波西米亚的厉害了，练剑可不是下棋那样轻松的事啊。”他说，捕捉到匈牙利微妙变化的情绪后又将话锋一转，“抱歉，是我提到那个词的行为伤害到你了吗？”

“不。”他先是否定，然后往前走了一步，将剑锋指向他衣着单薄的前胸。罗德里赫怔了下，听见对方说：“那伤害不到我了。但是奥地利，你很讨厌。”

“我很讨厌？”他瞪大了眼睛，看起来很无辜，“你一定不是认真的。”

“你比我想得讨厌多了。”话音刚落，匈牙利就把另一只手扶上剑柄，做出要攻击的样子。罗德里赫闪向一边，举剑格挡。他感到匈牙利并没有用多大的力，或许是出于对他的敬畏？他皱着眉把对方的剑挑开。匈牙利配合地收手，罗德里赫意识到这只是个玩笑。

他没有那么开不起玩笑，他不介意和一位积极学习德语和棋艺的骑士玩玩他热爱的项目。只是上天没给他机会。在他打算说点什么时，一位仆人从远处叫住他，然后一路小跑过来对他耳语。面对匈牙利投来的困惑眼神他解释道：“今天没法和你玩这个了。我有重要的人要见。”

“重要的人？”

“安东尼奥。你应该知道他？我们的大公就在西班牙长大。皇帝查理五世是他的哥哥。”他耐心地解释说。

匈牙利点点头，并没有很失望：“那下次我们还有机会练剑？”

“会有的，海德薇莉。”他揉了揉额角说，抱着剑往回走，“你知道现在特兰西瓦尼亚的扎波利亚在和斐迪南大公竞争。他是奥斯曼人的附庸。我想很快我们会并肩作战取回你的领土。到那时我的剑术肯定要长进一些。”

他轻松的语气好像在说“要不要来点果酱”般无关痛痒的小事。匈牙利只能再次点头，因为他不知道该说什么。不过，“并肩作战”这样的词在他心里激起一阵波涛。在维也纳度过的安宁又平淡的六个月差点让他忘却被奥斯曼人分裂版图的苦痛。他原以为失去力量的自己不会再有机会夺回它。现在，奥地利告诉他他支持他这样做，并且会站在他身旁。

  * **5**



“匈牙利土地肥沃，从奥斯曼占领区奔向大公领地的马扎尔人是充足的劳动力。伊丽莎白很顺从。他对德意志习俗适应得很快，已经学会了德语……总之，一切比我所想的好很多。”

棋盘前罗德里赫推出一颗棋子，抬头看安东尼奥，他名义上的联姻对象。西班牙盘腿苦思，片刻后才从棋局中抬头。

“伊丽莎白？你说他吗？”

“他坚称自己是个男人。”

“这很奇怪。”

“是很奇怪。但是，又有什么关系呢？”罗德里赫摘下眼镜揉了揉双眼，在他戴上眼镜前，安东尼奥都以一种近乎虔诚的目光凝望他。一种天生的吸引人心的能力让世界仿佛也围绕他转起来。安东尼奥突然感到一阵陌生，因为仅仅四十年前他还听闻奥地利被匈牙利打得狼狈不堪，如今他却在一夜之间飞快生长，生理的、以及心理的。

“你不关心你的联统国。”安东尼奥指出。闻言罗德里赫突然立直身体盯住他。热烈的阳光把对方的脸照得颇为乏味，他敛了敛眼皮。又看了他好一会儿后，他才怏怏地摸着鼻尖道：“是吗？我想没有那么过分。毕竟我还是很在意奥斯曼。”

“是奥斯曼。”安东尼奥笑了。

“还有匈牙利。”罗德里赫把不耐烦的手指弯起来轻敲那块摆在两人中间石板，“该你了，我亲爱的。”

来自罗德里赫的柔软称呼总能击中安东尼奥的心。他抹掉头上渗出的汗，集中精力到光影分明的棋盘上。

  * **6**



一匹年轻又矫健的西班牙战马作为礼物被送给匈牙利。他不认为南欧的马比本国出色，但当罗德里赫让他向牵马前来的安东尼奥道谢时他还是礼貌地躬身，对另一位名义上的君主行礼。

“你有了很好的骑士，奥地利。”安东尼奥称赞道。他用戴锃亮臂甲的手轻拍身着用棉花填充的短上衣的伴侣，匈牙利盯着那些连缀在一起的金属甲片，翠绿的眼睛一亮。“现在你们可以一同守卫基督教世界的东面了。”安东尼奥微笑着说。匈牙利有理由相信这是个真心实意的笑容。骑士的称呼暗指出地位的区分，但的确本该如此。现在他在奥地利大公的统治下，他是神圣罗马皇帝的私人领土。他甘于做一位好骑士——在布拉格时他已经掌握足够多的经验，当他为佩特拉或菲利克斯而战时，油然而生的荣耀感是最好的嘉奖，也是将他与衣香鬓影的波西米亚区分开的有力证明。

当更好的、剑柄上雕刻哈布斯堡黑鹰的剑和马克西米连式的铠甲*被送到匈牙利面前时，1529年的夏天也悄然而至。届时苏莱曼*的野心像战场上的血腥味般不加掩饰地四溢，飘到维也纳的宫廷中。而海德薇莉·伊丽莎白已经能说一口流利的德语。他把长及背部的栗色发辫高高束起，让抽条似的长起来的个子顶着，但依然没有罗德里赫和安德雷长得高，倒是和佩特拉一样把肩和臀的线条抹得愈发柔和。当他发现自己的臀部变得宽而圆润时，拉约什二世死去那晚的恐惧又回到他身上。

这一定不是真的，上帝啊……他对着铜镜脱掉衣服，一件又一件，直到一丝不挂的影像从镜面里如幕布般落下的褶边衬衣后浮现。他望着双腿间平坦的部分，不解地偏过头，想起曾经特兰西瓦尼亚森林中和条顿骑士团的戏言。但很快，他又想到一些破坏心情的事：那时他们还一起为波兰作战，特兰西瓦尼亚还没落到奥斯曼手中……

匈牙利把小腿塞进内衣时罗德里赫开始敲门。门没有关，所以他在两声敲击内抽回思绪，向门外喊着稍候片刻。内衣、软甲、锁子甲……待护颈也套在脖子上后，罗德里赫被允许进门。匈牙利穿上这套重达三十公斤的盔甲，腋下夹着全封闭式的头盔，在对方面前左右旋转。

“哇哦。”罗德里赫发出一声小气的感叹，一贯冷淡的语气与之相伴，“这很适合你。你感觉如何？”

“它做工精良。”匈牙利说，弯起一侧手臂时，那些甲片发出细微的、金铁碰撞的悦耳旋律，“但它于我来说太笨重。匈牙利轻骑兵不会穿这样的盔甲。”说话时他知道自己说了谎，在从莫哈赤*赶往布达的路上那件汇集士兵们关怀与同情的板甲生硬地套住他。但是，他觉得未来他不会再需要这个。精湛的骑术和刺击姿势即是冲锋时的庇护，过重的铠甲则会破坏轻巧的姿态。

“匈牙利骠骑兵？”罗德里赫挑了挑眉，“那么，你是否还要在头上插一支羽毛呢？你还要用铁锤作战？”

“我并不在意那些无关实用性的东西。”匈牙利说，踩着包裹脚掌的铁甲咯噔咯噔地朝罗德里赫走过去，甲片上倒影逐渐扩大，最后变成一摊无意义的五色陈杂的暗斑，“我不会戴那样的帽子。但我也不想戴这个。”他用手指勾着头盔双眼部位的狭缝，把它拎起来，举到罗德里赫鼻尖前：“请相信匈牙利的武力。”

空气凝固了一小会儿，在匈牙利开口说“这是我们轻骑兵的传统”时，罗德里赫几乎同时插入：“你知道我们要面对的是奥斯曼吗？现在他有贝尔格莱德、摩尔多瓦、瓦拉几亚和特兰西瓦尼亚——”

“我知道。”他不甘示弱地打断他说，“在这方面我比你知道得多。”

几乎要竖起的眉毛下，他怒瞪着奥地利。罗德里赫坦然地让他看了许久，抿了抿唇说：“我想不明白为什么在谈及某些事时你会变得如此固执和暴躁。”

他又用一种更具威严的语调说：“但你要知道你是斐迪南大公的领土。我希望你对我保持足够的尊重。”

匈牙利望了他一眼，开始脱卸盔甲。罗德里赫很不满，但却没出手阻止，所以它们很快就被纷纷丢到地毯上，只留下在部分位置连接锁子甲的里衣。完成这一切后他向他挺起胸膛，把紧实的腰绷得像一只弓。

“至少你得把胸甲穿上。”最终，罗德里赫做出让步。

僵持片刻后，匈牙利认可了他的说辞，为自己没有锁子甲覆盖的前胸部位扣上锃光瓦亮的外壳。不言自明的锋芒戳疼了罗德里赫，像波西米亚的路德教徒一般，让他顿觉喉头一紧。他又打量一番匈牙利的新装扮，吞下、消化那些异样的感受，然后以手代剑轻按住他的肩，柔和而坚定地望向那双绿眸。从窗户射进的光擦过他们头顶，落在地上，构成一道完美的斜线，提醒匈牙利不如对方挺拔的事实。

温热的信任从罗德里赫掌心向布衣下的皮肤入渗，匈牙利回望他，那种柔顺的，在安东尼奥面前牵着马低下头时的神情又回到他脸上。在一小串嘴唇的轻颤之后，他微微垂下头，轻声说：“奥地利，我会效忠于你。”

**TBC**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *马克西米连式的铠甲：一种特别美味的德意志盔甲。建议百度一下看图。  
> 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 自设 捷克-佩特拉；斯洛伐克-安德雷；罗马尼亚-米哈伊尔

  * **7**




对匈牙利来说发生在他土地上的战争已经司空见惯。在斐迪南与扎波利亚有来有往的数次纷争过后，夏末，支援扎波利亚*的苏莱曼*率领大军行至西匈牙利，沿途插下的奥斯曼旗帜在海德薇莉的土地上刺眼地飘荡。面对来自各个城池的求援他心急如焚，但最终只求得一小支帝国军队，而他们整装待发时大军已推至布达*。装备半身铠甲、一柄长剑、一把弯刀和一支长矛的匈牙利坐上高大的战马，随帝国和匈牙利士兵出征，与罗德里赫并排骑行在队伍中央。

相较于匈牙利，罗德里赫的担忧更多。此前他未曾在马上和谁交手，寥寥无几的打闹式对抗均以被揍得鼻青脸肿、让瓦修·茨温利背着回家收场。而如今，面对早在莫哈赤*与扎波利亚的军队会和的苏莱曼，他知道自己面对的是一个庞然大物。他咬着嘴唇向匈牙利转头。出于一种奇妙的自尊心，他也只在前胸后背穿上板甲，和对方一样从臃肿的金属壳子里伸出细细的四肢。

狂风猎猎作响，天上乌云密布。罗德里赫面上因此也时明时暗，紧握缰绳的手把关节捏得发白。灰蒙蒙的天沉着皱巴巴的脸，等待一场疾风骤雨的宣判。

“你在害怕？”匈牙利问，三年的相处让他学会凭借一个眼神就知会对方的意思。

“不。”他红了下脸，又向另一侧转回去，“我只是在想……落在我们肩上的负担很重。”

“守护基督教。”匈牙利接上他的话说，嗓音湿润而柔软，与正处变声期的奥地利式的沙哑不同，像教堂里童声吟唱的弥撒般使罗德里赫心安。他把已经睁得足够大的眼睛又张了张，一动不动地望着他。

见状匈牙利爽朗地笑了：“你和安东尼奥都这么说。不过我也是个坚定的信徒。”

当混战开始时罗德里赫才切实体会到所谓负担的重量。士兵和马匹咆哮着从他身边飞驰而过，高举的盾牌上双头黑鹫尖锐地反光。马蹄扬起尘土，夹带更大的颗粒，滴滴哒哒飞向他的脸，砸出接连的凹坑，其中数个还冒出血印。他想用一只手掩护，又不敢放开缰绳，只能努力闭眼躲避。耳畔雷声和炮声轰鸣交融，溃败的阵型像一条炸坏的桥梁，噼里啪啦地落下，精心锻打的银色盔甲好像叶子盖住地面，无法让风卷走，却把死亡的信号吹遍四野。几声绵长的雷鸣后，滂沱的暴雨倾盆而下。于是在玻璃火器中破裂的弹药也激起漫天飞溅的污泥，又晦暗地洒下，把每个国家的奴仆都浇得一头脏。

他们的军队参差不齐，在劲敌面前很快暴露出弱点。罗德里赫与大军被敌军的骑兵冲散了，他初上战场的马在暴雨中慌了步子。

厮杀的士兵无人发现他的缺席，罗德里赫只得努力稳住马头向自己的军队奔跑。但敌军很快辨认出他，此前塞迪克称他为西方的假罗马，把他的画像公布给全军。由是骑兵和步兵都向他涌来。他们向他和他的马开枪，远方的火器被投到马褪下，炸起一滩涌泉似的泥水。受惊的马开始剧烈的晃动。罗德里赫不擅用矛，仍拿佩剑作战。飞跃在地面堆叠的、被泥水涂满身体的士兵的同时，他努力挥剑杀出一条血路，劈斩伸来的利器。但颠簸的马背令他无比痛苦。当一名骑兵把长矛刺向他时，他猝不及防地侧身，却失去平衡摔到了马下。

糟了！

罗德里赫暗叫不好，在决定呼唤将军还是匈牙利之前，下一秒，冰凉的刀刃就贴上他后颈，接着是天翻地覆、快速滚动的天与地——土耳其骑士的弯刀穿透他的衣领，像拖囚犯似的拖着他在战场飞奔。好在被雨泡透的土足够软，没在他身上磨出太多伤，但冰冷粘稠的半固体浆液先是被突出的胸甲刮出一条沟壑，旋即又扑在他脸上，挤进他的嘴角和鼻孔里，把视野拍打得天昏地暗，让他难以呼吸，好像一块巨石压在胸口。

这不是过去小打小闹的战争！

他想起被人揍出肿包和淤青的日子，光影绰绰的森林里瓦修背着他缓缓向城堡行走。他像一只精疲力竭的、散开翅膀的小鸟，发出诸如“可我还是为战斗而生的，我真没用”的感叹。那些浅表的疼痛并不算什么，眼前的十万奥斯曼士兵足有力量把他捏碎撕裂，即使恶劣天气下的长途跋涉挫伤了他们的重炮和军团，奥斯曼依然有世界最先进的军火，依然有庞大的、狂热的信徒——更何况军队里不戴头巾的基督教士兵并不占少数。

他的心扑通扑通地狂跳，祈盼有谁能在此刻替他解围。但越来越多涌入口腔的泥水把他塞得严严实实，让他发不出半声呼喊。被留在坠落处的战马悲恸地嘶鸣，像断头苍蝇似的原地转圈。或许是这撕心裂肺的呼喊让匈牙利辨认出来，他发觉罗德里赫被掳走后，当即极重地踢了下马腹，策马疾驰，像只飞箭穿过指向自己的层层枪口，冲出包围勒紧缰绳，放眼回望。混乱不堪的局面里他找不到罗德里赫的影子。

苏莱曼麾下，塞迪克·安南坐在一匹阿拉伯马上，高耸的头巾下冷酷的面具方溅上几滴血。他手握一柄帕拉弯刀，在银针似的雨里静静望着被拖到面前的罗德里赫。可怜的小家伙浑身冰凉，满是板结的泥块和露着红肉的擦伤，像只死去多日的蛙伏在地面。他转动仅剩的灵活的眼珠，开始唾弃自己无用的好胜心，后悔应该穿上全套的盔甲再出征。但是塞迪克已经跳下来，用靴尖踢了踢他的脸颊。接着他弯下身，大掌拽住罗德里赫额前的黑发，迫使他向自己抬头。

“你也敢称罗马？”雨里回荡着塞迪克阴沉的笑声，他用刀背拍了拍罗德里赫的脸。远处，帝国的军队陷入苦战。塞迪克有十足的信心赢下这场战役，重新拿回布达。

匈牙利在人群里七转八转，总算捕捉到一线踪迹。他听见来自东部的士兵用匈牙利语议论奥地利被土耳其生擒的事，惊讶地张大了嘴，一路跑向朝敌军中心。雨越下越大，天色如同黄昏。步兵认出他的身份从两侧拥来，他干脆放掉缰绳抽出长剑，一左一右地挥砍。他从未在战场上见过这样大的雨，天地好像是活生生撕扯开的两片薄膜，中间连缀粘稠的蛛丝。他从这片错综复杂的银白色蛛网里钻出来，终于看见那个被泥浆糊成一团的奥地利。

“罗德里赫·埃德尔斯坦！”他高呼他的名字，向那侧狂奔。这场战斗于他个人而言游刃有余，他有十足的把握将他从——即使是过去和现在都令他害怕的……想到这儿他竟然不自觉地抖了一下。自我嫌恶的感情旋然上升，惊异于被这个名字激发的恐惧，他重重地咬住下唇，让血味渗到舌尖。过大的雨使他甚至看不清对方的轮廓，但被浪潮卷进死亡旋涡的拉约什和漫山遍野的死尸让他像坠入冰窟，被一阵刺骨的冷攫住神志。

血、剑、熊熊燃烧的烈火、蜿蜒的黑烟、泣血般的嘶吼，然后还是血，满眼满地的血……

他心慌意乱，努力甩着脑袋驱赶可恶的念头。这本是个困难又漫长的过程，但他在心里念着形同效忠于奥地利的话，终于让恐惧的阴影远离他。它们才低眉顺眼地跑到思绪的角落，一柄敌人的利刃就借机插入裂隙——

铿！

本能驱使他抬手格挡，但这一下全凭蛮力，震得他虎口发疼。待回过神，他才发现对方并非一般的士兵而是米哈伊尔——特兰西瓦尼亚森林另一头令他憎恶的瓦拉几亚。在此前的奥斯曼扩张征伐中他被纳入版图，成为塞迪克的附庸。但他对瓦拉几亚的厌恶并不仅针对奥斯曼佣兵的身份，自古以来当有人提起米哈伊尔的姓名时，他即刻就能从心底生起最烈的怒火。

“匈牙利！”米哈伊尔咧开嘴，露出一口吸血鬼似的尖牙，赤红的瞳眸直击他面庞，“想不到你为斐迪南征战！你竟然背弃扎波利亚——”

铿！

一道剑光斩断米哈伊尔剩下的话。匈牙利也目露凶光，好像一头要发狂的野兽。回击后他飞快地看了眼罗德里赫的方向，但攒动的人头占据了大半视野。

“匈牙利，伊丽莎白！你在看什么？你要做奥地利的附庸？你竟然不信任特兰西瓦尼亚人民推举的国王？那可是你的王国！”

他在某些词上下了重音，这让匈牙利怒不可遏。他焦灼的心让解救罗德里赫和反击米哈伊尔分成两半，每一半都不足以给予充分的空间思考。嗡嗡作响的各种念头让他头疼欲裂……

“你像个女人！你有女人的名字，现在你在做女人做的事！你在依附奥地利！”他已经摸透了匈牙利的意图，刺眼地挑衅着，两颗尖牙被他赤红的战衣映照如染血。

不行，不能被他的言语迷惑，他只想让我失去理智……匈牙利背上早已汗流如注。他呼吸粗重，眼皮上流下一条条宽阔的汗水雨水和泥水混合的污渍。

他决定不再理会米哈伊尔，当下的要务是救出罗德里赫。他又一夹马腹，在米哈伊尔讥讽逃兵的眼神中扬长而去。但米哈伊尔并未就此放过他。他紧跟在那摇摇晃晃、让尖刻的语言在他身上起了作用的身影后，挥着明晃晃的尖刀砍向他的脊背——

罗德里赫被塞迪克用刀刃在身上划出第三条血痕的时候匈牙利突破了重围。他骑在那匹看不出颜色的白色战马上向塞迪克冲锋。塞迪克始料未及，一跃上马退向身后。罗德里赫吐出嘴里剩下的泥块，一张泥泞不堪的脸上铺满绝望后直白的狂喜。他跪立着起身，由匈牙利拎着方才被奥斯曼弯刀刺出破洞的衣领扔上马背。还未说出任何道谢之话，匈牙利一声粗粝的“抓好了”就炸得他耳膜生疼。他不假思索地抱紧匈牙利的腰，接着，马匹像受了惊似的大幅跳动起来。他僵硬的手指从光滑的胸甲摸到他湿透的、粘腻的长裤上，安然地向内紧扣。

枪声在他们身后齐鸣，又于瞬间喑哑在雨中。被奥斯曼士兵拖行时罗德里赫喝下了一肚子泥水，此刻被颠簸得只想呕吐。他动了动身体。

“抱紧我！别放手，奥地利！”感受到重心的错动，匈牙利匆忙说，语气前所未有地着急和愤怒，好像彻底被激怒般迸发出一股摧天毁地的力量。罗德里赫感到头晕目眩，只好把脸贴上他并不算宽厚的后背，打算闭目休息片刻。然而浓重的血腥味冲进了他鼻腔。

他这才注意到匈牙利身上有伤。他背后一道被泥水污染的伤口正汩汩地流血。罗德里赫无法估算尺寸，因为它实在过于肮脏。但他马上变得惴惴不安，抓在匈牙利大腿上的手由是也使了劲。他感到那条腿猛地一颤。

“你受伤了，海德薇莉！”罗德里赫惊呼。

匈牙利没空回答他，他正掉头往西面奔跑。身后压来的奥斯曼军队是被飓风驱使的乌云，不使出全力难以摆脱。往日的恐惧在片刻的压制后还是开始疯狂地生长，从那道深可见骨的伤里爬出来，遍及他全身，让他笼罩在一股无能又愤怒的负面情绪里。他感谢暴雨，它冲走了他不知出于疼痛还是屈辱的眼泪。

“这很严重……”罗德里赫还像只蚊蚋在他身后嗡响着，如若细听，匈牙利会发现其中多了明显的懊悔。但显然，现在他再也分不出多余的精力来干这个。

“不碍事。”他淡漠地回应，同时挥剑砍下面前骑兵的头颅。方才对米哈伊尔的反击中他的长矛被掷到地上。那之后他就只剩下弯刀和佩剑，还有一路挥洒的血迹，以及深入骨髓的疼痛。

“但是……”

“等回去再说。”他制止他说下去。

“回去？”罗德里赫忽然变了音调，“我们要去哪？”

“回维也纳。”匈牙利突然也觉得眩晕，他很快就想明白这是失血所致。

“可是我的士兵还在战场上……”

“但这对你来说太危险了。奥斯曼想置你于死地！”他激动起来。

“还有我的马！”

“这不重要！”

“不，但是……”他本想辩解的，但却逐渐收了声。过了很长的一会儿他又问：“那布达？我们就这么离开布达……”

这次匈牙利没回答他，而且在回到维也纳之前也不打算回答他。

**TBC**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *苏莱曼：奥斯曼苏丹。  
> *扎波利亚：分裂的匈牙利东部选举出的国王，来自特兰西瓦尼亚。  
> *莫哈赤：匈牙利地名，1526年匈牙利被土鸡打败的地方就是那。  
> *布达：匈牙利首都，后来的布达佩斯就是布达+佩斯。


	4. Chapter 4

  * **8**




霍夫堡皇宫里，落魄的罗德里赫坐在床上。他已经被洗净脏污，涂好伤口的药膏，换上洁白的睡袍。那些看起来狰狞的裂口实则只是伤及皮肉的小口子，无一造成大碍。但布达的失意深深挫败了他。他本想为匈牙利出一次风头以稳固他对自己的情感，可结果不尽人意。

归来时佩特拉照例嘲讽了他一句。他本不该为尖酸刻薄的波西米亚人所伤的，但现在却难过地把自己抱成了一团。在门口响起吵闹声前，他都维持这个让自己倍感酸疼的姿势。

“……别去找奥地利了……”

“这事轮到不到你管……”

“可是你的伤……”

几声急促的敲击后，匈牙利嘭地一声推开门。他还没换下战衣，但脱掉了脏兮兮的鞋袜，赤脚走到房中。罗德里赫皱了皱眉，向门口探头，好像看到了安德雷的影子。

“奥地利。”匈牙利呼唤他。他站在他床前，迫使他从可笑的姿势中解放，用更得体的样子与自己对话。

罗德里赫从臂弯中抬头看他。匈牙利大约是匆匆擦了把脸，鬓角和下巴还留有突兀的泥血，这让他的脸更显苍白——他想起刚才门外的对话，开始斟酌如何询问他受伤的事。

匈牙利没让他得逞。他抢先对他说：“听说你像个被啄秃毛的公鸡一样沮丧。”

这话有了效果，罗德里赫的眼睛瞪得浑圆：“你说什么？”

“说你很沮丧，像秃头的公鸡。”

“不……你竟然那样说，这……这太粗鲁了！”他拔高音调，死死盯着匈牙利。几秒后，在看到匈牙利抽动的嘴唇时，他突然也爆出一声突兀的笑，夹着气音。

“天哪，我们这是在做什么……”他努力克制放任自己大笑冲动，面部变得有些扭曲。

匈牙利没说话，静静望着他。关于失陷的布达和其余所有同样命运的匈牙利土地的悼念被他掩藏得很好。现在他站在奥地利的房间里，扮演一个安慰君主的角色。

在确认对方安静下来后，匈牙利才说：“奥斯曼还在前进。很快他们就会越过边境到维也纳。”

这并不让罗德里赫意外。从大公与朝臣的对话中他听到过这些。他不想在匈牙利面前继续沮丧了，所以他沉思了一会儿后，缓缓地说，换上一种冷若冰霜的表情，虽然他并没有戴眼镜：“我知道。我会做好防御。”

“这随时都可能发生。”匈牙利强调。

“是……我知道。”罗德里赫又低下头。事实上他还没从那种难过的情绪中缓过来。

匈牙利看出这一点，他轻声说：“我们要一起守护基督教的东部世界。”

这话像一阵警铃唤醒了他。罗德里赫猛地抬头，惶惑地组织语言。出征前的对话像魔音在耳边环绕，他又多了几分悔恨。但是他知道匈牙利的目的是鼓舞。

“从今晚开始就要振作起来。”匈牙利突然又往前一步。在罗德里赫以为他要爬到床上来时，他直直地跪下去。

“我会保护您的。奥地利。”他沉下嗓音说。走出门前，罗德里赫都没能再说一个词。

匈牙利扶着墙沿狭长的廊道向外走。在转角等候多时的安德雷弯腰扶住他——几乎是架着他——把他护送到房间。最后，当房门在身后关上时，安德雷握住了他的手。

“你伤得太重了。让我帮助你好吗？”

匈牙利应该拒绝，如果他还有能力为自己清洗和处理伤口，只是万分可惜，在回来的路上他就爆发了可怕的高热，感染的伤口随全数被掠夺的土地夸张地恶化。他像个凡人般经历着化脓、肿痛和无休止的胃部翻腾。他虚弱地倒在床上，让安德雷为自己脱掉衣服，擦掉污血，翻开皮肉。

“过去你不会让自己受这样的伤的……”安德雷喃喃地说，他把白布叠了两叠，从他的脖子开始向下擦拭。

卸下安抚奥地利的包袱后匈牙利不再与睡意抵抗，他沉着眼皮，听对方的声音飘得越来越远。

“如果首都也被占领……伊丽莎白，你真的喜欢在维也纳的生活吗？你伤得这样重，他却不曾问候一句。这看起来像把你当做防御奥斯曼人的坚盾……”他的声音很轻，或许陷入昏迷的匈牙利没有听见——他更希望他不要听见，因为在讨论奥地利时，他总会反驳自己。安德雷继续用羽毛飘到水面般轻柔的声音念着“不痛不痛”，边拿来另一块毛巾擦拭第二遍。这次他决定脱掉那条破破烂烂的、全是让人加剧感染的泥和病菌的裤子。这其实很难——他想匈牙利不会允许自己在联统国面前袒露身体，说服他这样做是为了更好地照顾他很难……与其在他面前红着脸争辩到无力反驳，不如在不吵醒他的前提下做这件事。但是，在他万分小心地、成功地做到后，却发现自己犯了个错。

一个很大的错。

  * **9**




匈牙利说得没错，不出几日奥斯曼大军就进入奥地利境内。令他震惊的是，在这个关键点上斐迪南大公却暗自逃去了布拉格——他甚至没有告诉罗德里赫。被抛弃的罗德里赫给窗下的骚乱吵醒了，他揉着迷糊的睡眼挤到窗边，看到楼下灯火通明，仆人们举在手里的火把亮得能烧着夜幕；大公被人扶上马车，然后帷帐落下，马夫没用马鞭，轮毂安静地开始转动，其后跟随一匹匹坐在喑哑的马上的骑士，长虫似的幽灵队伍整齐迅速地向北方前进。

罗德里赫把双手贴在玻璃上观望。他刚从被窝里钻出来，还穿着睡衣，轻飘飘的下摆咬着小腿，垂在眼睛上的几绺头发也随窗户缝里吹进来的头发摇摇摆摆的挠他，使他痒得烦躁。他脸上还有那日被塞迪克的下属拖行的擦伤，两排小点似的黑痂横在颧骨，疼得像火燎，时刻提醒他被人折辱的事实。现在，他已经知道苏莱曼的队伍就驻扎在城外，这些烦恼就愈发沉重了。他本不担心维也纳城的防御部署，但逃跑的斐迪南让他无比沮丧，从而对未来局势的乐观预期也很快地黯淡下去。他把挡住眼睛的头发拨开时不慎让指头戳到眼眶里，疼得睁不开眼。他用食指揉它，越揉越红，最后只得自暴自弃地闭着眼后退着回到床上，把自己往后一扔。

他想这件事一定不能让城里的居民知道，还有匈牙利和他那个没有什么用的弟弟……是弟弟吗？他弄不清，那不重要。现在他小小的脑袋里装满纷繁的事：匈牙利人的动摇和下着暴雨的战场上可怕的回忆、波西米亚的嘲讽、前来进贡的选帝侯们、亚琛大教堂上他和安东尼奥许下的保卫天主教世界的誓言……他一个人承受得了所有吗？

防御紧锣密鼓地部署。天一亮他就去找匈牙利。经过几天的休养匈牙利好了大半——虽然，他看起来还是苍白又浮肿，从裤腿里伸出来的脚踝粗了一圈，脚背吃力地胀起一片白莹莹的肉，显得十个脚趾都变小了。他去找匈牙利的时候安德雷在门口守着，面色慌张地让他稍后再来，待他穿好衣服。罗德里赫自然没有偷窥他人身体的想法，未作多想，在门口和他一起等。几分钟后他听见匈牙利喊安德雷开门，然后他们一前一后走进去。这间房比起他的显得过分简陋，床单是纯色的，没有花边和刺绣，枕头上倒是有，但花纹在接缝处错乱——他花了一些时间思考这样的图案出自何处，最后想起这是几年前和安东尼奥结婚时新换的内饰中的残次品，他舍不得丢弃，就放到这几间少有人住的房里。他稍稍环顾一下，把视线落到坐在床头正中的匈牙利身上。

匈牙利想要站起来向他行礼，被他制止。他没穿上衣，身上缠着厚厚的棉布，一组从腋下穿过绕在胸腹上，另一组从一边的肩膀斜下来，直到胯上。罗德里赫和他交代局势，没提斐迪南。

匈牙利精神欠佳，靠在那听完他的话后浅浅地点头，不愿多说什么。他没扎头发，栗色的发丝随意地从肩头披下，一些卡在布条交叉的缝隙，一些和从布条里伸出来的坚硬线头碰在一起，勾上了。罗德里赫仔细看他，心想这张马扎尔的脸庞并不如他所想得粗犷，反倒秀气而纤细。他有坚毅的眉毛，也有狭长的眼尾和尖尖的下巴；闭眼时，棕色的睫毛翻卷着翘起，盖住绿色的眼睛，让他想到一匹马。他在战场上弄丢的那匹恐怕已成土耳其人的盘中餐，或是被教导学习异教徒的语言。他叹了口气。

“奥地利。”匈牙利试图安慰他，他才刚开口，看到对方撇了撇嘴。

罗德里赫又前进了两步，意图到床边更亲切地看他。这时安德雷抓住他的手腕——虽然，很快他意识到这不合规矩，惶恐地放手了。罗德里赫瞪了他一眼，没说什么，来到匈牙利的边上。这下他真的能仔细打量他了。他看见匈牙利虽然粗糙却很小的手，手指细长，和他的鼻梁一样如切削出的工艺品。

匈牙利仰头望着他，看到这张冷漠端庄的脸上双唇毫无情绪地开合。他说：“谢谢你，海德薇莉。”

他愣了一下，不自在地向门口看。安德雷还站在那，脸上挂满了担忧。不过，罗德里赫很快也进入视野。他没有要继续停留的意思了，尽管他曾想询问他的伤情。但他最后还是没问出口，抿着自己惜字如金的嘴唇走了。匈牙利与安德雷的视线交汇时，他感到那份忧伤也映进他的眼睛。

你有什么烦恼吗，奥地利？

他想问的。但是对方没有主动倾诉的意思。

  * **10**




守城，让任何史书叙述起来都是乏味的，远没有进攻使人振奋。罗德里赫不能更赞同，没有什么比在城墙上提心吊胆地看敌军朝堡垒上丢火器或是像围栏发起冲锋更难过了。第一天攻势猛烈，扬起的尘土扑在他头发上，像下了场雪。鼻尖和镜片也变灰了，都变灰了，奥地利灰头土脸的。奥斯曼的火药装在玻璃球里，玻璃炸开的声音和世界碎掉的一样，此起彼伏，投石车轰隆隆地开过来，对着城墙。有人劝罗德里赫从这里离开，到更安全的地方，但被他拒绝。他眯着眼睛在城墙上巡视，听人们的谈话，欣慰地发现没人提起一位缺席的大公。他在那儿从上午站到中午，又站到黄昏。土耳其人说，我们很快就能吃上你们城里的早饭了，我们要在圣斯蒂芬教堂里吃，但到那时候它得改个名字，叫清真寺。

才不会让你们吃上早饭呢！罗德里赫心想，从城墙上露出半个脑袋往下看。

有人从背后喊他，他转头，看到匈牙利来了。匈牙利还是把头发扎好了，发顶干练的轮廓线勾勒出一位勇敢骑士的模样。他披了一件外衫，布料有点透，能看到里面缠好的布条，这天伤口涂上了古怪的草药，让他浑身一股泥巴味儿。闻见这味道，他走过来时士兵自觉给他让道。他低头看了看自己，没觉察什么，便继续大步往前走。罗德里赫看到他，喜上眉梢。

“匈牙利。”他向他走过去，嘴角弯了起来，他走到他面前，得意又故作恼怒道，“你今天睡过头了吗？你来得可真迟。”

“天哪，看你说的这是什么话！”他也活泼地反驳他，看来已经恢复了神气。他努一下嘴，让罗德里赫注意到那依然苍白的纯色，但是，一朵云散开以后夕阳又把它照红。他狡猾地转了转眼珠：“如果不是你的朋友……”

“我的朋友？”

“西班牙先生，还有那位……”

罗德里赫意识到这事不简单。他看到匈牙利脸上带着点神秘的笑。他朝他来的方向去，往黑黢黢的楼梯洞口张望一下，正看到一颗棕色的脑袋缓缓地从楼梯上升。

“不，如果是他的话，他不是我的朋友，他是我的……啊，安东尼奥！”说着西班牙的脸就完全从那块石板下冒上来。罗德里赫没想到这竟然是真的，兴奋地快步奔向他。只见安东尼奥穿便装，腰间别一柄剑，束到小腿肚上的皮靴抱着一圈崭新的长袜勒出的肉，短裤捧着饱满的上身，薄衬衣下肌肉贲张。自离开布达他从未如此高兴，现在这些快乐的情绪满得装不下他的心，几乎完全把被大公抛弃的情绪一扫而空——虽然罗德里赫还是克制的，他只是高高扬起眉毛，只是把嘴大大地咧开，灰灰的镜片后眼睛里充满熠熠的光，但是空气里欣喜的浓度已经足够拥抱匈牙利，让他安稳地斜靠在外墙上休息片刻。他眯着眼睛，看安东尼奥抓住罗德里赫伸来的手，告诉要将饱胀的情绪省下来。

“你可真开心！”安东尼奥抱了抱他说，“但别激动坏了，还有你意想不到的人要来。”听他如此说道，罗德里赫越过他的肩往后面看，那里另一颗脑袋从黑暗里钻出来了，是神圣罗马的。他不敢相信自己的眼睛。

“陛下！”他喃喃地喊着，惊讶地把嘴巴张到最大，眼睛都被顶起来了些。

安东尼奥回头拉了一下卢弗斯的手，把小君主从楼梯上拉上来带到自己的伴侣面前。罗德里赫还维持那惊讶至极的神色，直到卢弗斯戴手套的手也碰到他的手指，一只有温度的，有汗的小手从斜下方拉住他。神圣罗马在十六世纪个头大了不少，尤其是此时昂首挺胸地站在他面前时，像只威风凛凛的小狮子。罗德里赫看向他的眼神里除了感激还多了崇敬，夕阳在眼睛里反光。

安东尼奥乐了，对着茫然的罗德里赫说：“皇帝让我们来看你。斐迪南大公已经把此时告诉皇帝了。他还派来了德意志的佣兵，他们就要到了。”

“这真的……我真的太惊讶了。”罗德里赫又想笑，又想不笑。他蹲下来抱住小卢弗斯，把脸贴在他脸上。

“我一定不会让他们得逞的。”他又自信地对君主说。

好了，奥地利、西班牙和神圣罗马，大家已经齐聚一堂。匈牙利站在火药味漫天的空气里，或是也被团聚时热闹的气氛所感染，或是因为安德雷亲自求来的伤药真的有效，他欣然发觉背上的刀口凉飕飕地、不再疼痛和发胀。他知道此刻安德雷就在不远处看着自己，他没被罗德里赫允许来城墙上，但他在昨夜告诉他会陪在他身边。自他受伤起安德雷对他的态度就亲近了一个台阶，让他很是诧异。这个一直以听话著称的孩子还没如此粘腻地贴在他身边过，简直就像过去卢森堡对波西米亚那样……对女人……他打了个寒颤，望一眼其乐融融的双头鹰旗一家人，走到另外一边的城墙处。

一天的攻势就要结束了。这天维也纳坚强地坚持下来，他也一样。将双手交叠搭在墙砖上时，他像一个要散架的人偶终于找到一块坚实的依靠物一样把自己压在那，用余光看那头的罗德里赫。

**TBC**


End file.
